Dreams come True ?
by TWISTed-angel033
Summary: Slight AU. Yusei has a fever, which leads to him having a dream. when he has recovered he believes were a side effect of the fever. But then his dreams start coming true. How is Yusei going to stop the destruction of Satellite and Neo Domino? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters…**

**Slight AU but not that much different and finally I would like to says thanks to KellyQ for helping me.**

**Chapter One **

**Fever Dreams**

Upon the highest and most beautiful balcony in the tops two young men were duelling, their names were Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. Yusei had his Stardust Dragon staring down a defenceless Red Dragon Archfiend, Jack knew he had lost the duel and waited for the finishing blow.

"Now Stardust atta…" but before Yusei could finish the order he collapsed, Jack was immediately at Yusei's side, noticing that Yusei was sweating Jack placed a hand on Yusei's forehead only to find that Yusei was burning up. Jack picked up Yusei and carried him back into the apartment.

The twins were watching the TV when Jack came back in with Yusei in his arms.

"So who won? I bet it was Yusei after all he is the duellist king!" said Leo turning around; it was then that he noticed Jack was carrying Yusei in his arms. "What happened is he gonna be OK?"

Leo was by Jack's side in seconds, helping him with Yusei, placing him on the sofa Jack took out his cell phone.

"It's me, put Godwin on the phone…I don't care if he's having tea with the bloody queen of England, put him on the phone now you pointy haired freak!" Jack walked out of the living room to finish his conversation. Meanwhile Luna had soaked a towel in cold water and was placing it on Yusei's forehead when the doorbell went; Leo decided to go answer the door and returned moments later with Tanner and Yanagi in tow.

Yanagi noticed that Yusei was in a bad way and would help out in anyway he could, Tanner on the other hand looked angry but stayed calm because the twins looked worried.

"Man…why didn't he tell us he was sick!" shouted Tanner

"Tanner keep your voice down or you'll wake Yusei and besides you know him, Yusei doesn't like to make a fuss on something. Right now he needs rest." Said Yanagi trying to keep Tanner as calm as possible. After a few minutes of silence Jack walked back in with a frown upon his face.

"The good news is that the best doctor in Neo Domino is gonna help…the bad news is that he won't arrive until tomorrow. So we need to help Yusei until then, that's why I've called an old friend of ours to help out. He should be here in an hour or so." Explained Jack

After about half an hour Yanagi decided that the twins should give him a tour of the place, leaving Jack and Tanner to watch Yusei. Tanner looked at Yusei and saw that his face was scrunched up from a dream he was having.

**Yusei's dreams…**

Yusei was walking through the streets of satellite on his way to meet up with Rally and the others. That was when he heard a tremendous roar coming from a few streets away, thinking it was a duel Yusei walked on. That was until the terrified screams of people.

Without thinking Yusei ran towards the place he had heard the roar, when he reached the destination he saw a magnificent white dragon hovering high above the buildings. Underneath the dragon Yusei noticed hooded figures that were controlling the dragon, the dragon let out another mighty roar and started to glow allowing the figures to disappear, along with the scene.

In the next scene Yusei was experiencing a different perspective as he saw himself summoning Stardust Dragon and ordering it to attack the dragon from the previous scene. Stardust Dragon's attack hit the other dragon dead on causing it to fall to the ground. It was then that Yusei noticed the same hooded figure from before.

"You may have won this fight boy, but don't think this over!" shouted the leader in the middle of the group and once again the scene changed and was replaced with another.

This scene was from the same perspective as the first scene; Yusei was walking through the streets of Neo Domino. He decided that he couldn't search anymore as it was getting too dark and was about to go back to the twins apartment when he was attacked from behind, turning Yusei slugged the guy in the stomach. Yusei was not one to run from a fight but this time he had no choice as he could barely see the attacker. Before Yusei had gotten two steps, another attacker grabbed one of his arms and pinned it behind his back, thinking fast and using his free arm Yusei elbowed the guy in the solar plexus, when the guy refused to release him Yusei butted the guy in the face.

Yusei immediately started running again but felt a small sting in his back, suddenly Yusei's eyes and legs felt heavy and with that he collapsed.

**Reality…**

Yusei was sleeping on the sofa when he rolled over and fell to the floor, Tanner moved behind Yusei to help him back onto the sofa. Yusei turned to Tanner and punched him in the stomach, standing up Yusei started running for the door when Jack grabbed one of his arms. Using his free hand Yusei elbowed Jack in the solar plexus, when Jack didn't let go Yusei pulled back his head and then brought it back down on Jack's nose.

Jack immediately let go of Yusei so that he could stop the blood flowing from his nose, Yusei took his chance to run again but only got two steps before falling to the floor. It was that moment that Crow entered the living room, when he entered he saw Yusei on the floor a few feet from him, Jack was holding his nose trying to stop it from bleeding and Tanner was on the floor holding his stomach.

"What happened in here then?" asked Crow

"Yusei attacked us!" explained Jack looking at Crow as he walked towards Yusei to see how he was.

"But from the looks of Yusei…I'd say he's unconscious." Said crow

"He was sleep…fighting!" said Jack trying to find a way to make the situation less funny.

"You mean to tell me that Yusei kicked the crap out of you both with his eyes closed." Laughed Crow, just then Yanagi and the twins came into the room.

"What happened in here…and this must be the friend you mentioned before, right?" asked Yanagi

"To answer your first question Yusei beat them both up and the second answer is yes…my name's crow." Explained Crow

After placing Yusei back on the sofa, Crow tended to Jack's nose telling him that he would have a nasty bruise but it wasn't broken. After being patched up Jack decided to go for a walk outside the apartment, leaving the others to care for Yusei.

**1 week later…**

Yusei had completely recovered and wasn't having anymore dreams, Yusei thought that the dreams he had had were side effects of the fever but little did he know his dreams were about to come true.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**I can't decide if I should do Yusei/Jack pairing or Yusei/Akiza pairing so it's your choice to tell me…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but I do own the dragon (whose name will be revealed later on in the story) and some people towards the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams Come True Part 1**

It had been a week since Yusei had recovered completely and today was the day that he had decided to visit Rally and the others in Satellite. After all, he hadn't seen them since he had come to Neo Domino to confront Jack.

After packing some clothes into a backpack, Yusei headed downstairs. When he had reached the bottom he found everyone was waiting for him.

"Hey Yusei, make sure you hurry back so we can duel OK?" said Leo. All Yusei did was nod saying that he was coming back soon.

"Don't let Leo's persistence stop you coming back too soon," Luna said in a mother like fashion, "spend all the time you want with your friends." She left the room bidding everyone farewell as she left dragging Leo with her.

Yanagi hugged Yusei rather tightly before letting go as to give him some advice. "If anyone tries it with you, give 'em the old heave ho!"

Tanner just nodded, saying that they'd see each other soon, and with that Yusei headed for the docks, where his ride to Satellite was waiting for him.

Reaching the docks in record time, Yusei headed for Pier 8. Yusei saw the small motorboat that was his transport and got in, taking the key out of his pocket, Yusei started the engine.

It was an hour later before Yusei arrived in Satellite, docking in the docks. Taking the key out of the ignition, Yusei walked up to the streets. Having a feeling of de-ja vu, Yusei set off for the hideout.

Walking down the street Yusei noticed that hardly anyone was out, which was a strange phenomena within Satellite. Yusei had neared the hideout when he heard a familiar roar, but couldn't place where he had heard it before His feeling of de-ja vu getting even stronger.

There was another mighty roar and thinking it was a duel with a monster he had seen before, Yusei pressed onwards to the hideout. Before Yusei had got five steps, he heard the terrified screams of people. Running towards the screaming people, Yusei stopped at a large building. Above the building was a mighty dragon that Yusei had seen before…it was the dragon from his dreams!

Yusei looked down from the dragon and sure enough, the hooded figures that controlled the dragon were there. The hooded figure in the middle lifted his arm revealing a duel disk on it.

"People of Satellite, a new era has come at last! This new era was destined for you, I can see it now! All you have to do is stand against the city of Neo Domino, and everything you ever wanted will be yours!" The voice boomed. "In one week we shall return and find out the answer to this question…will you join us?" In a great flash of light, both the dragon and the figure were gone.

The people who had seen and heard what happened were now talking to anyone they knew about it. All were considering the idea; Yusei on the other hand was thinking that his dream had shown him the future event. Sure a lot of what happened was missing, but the most important part was that of the dragon and the figures. They were real!

As Yusei entered the hideout he could hear voices arguing, one of which he knew to be one of his friends and the others he didn't know at all.

"You bully! Leave them alone…The only reason you're doing this is because Yusei ain't here!" came the angry voice of Rally.

"Well you're right about that, but since Fudo ain't coming back we figured we'd take what he left behind. Right Boss?"

"You idiot…shut up and get the stuff we need. Divine said this would be the only place to find what we need!" snapped the presumable voice of the Boss.

Yusei having had enough, walked into the room. He noticed that his opponents had their back to him; Nervin, Tank and Blitz were all unconscious on the floor. Rally was about to call Yusei's name when Yusei shook his head and put his finger on his lips, indicating that Rally needed to be quiet. Taking it to also mean that Yusei needed a distraction, Rally started talking to the thugs.

"Divine? Ain't he, like, the leader of the organisation that says we should turn against the city?" asked Rally, while keeping an eye on Yusei, who was getting closer to the thugs.

"That's right! The Boss is really good friends with him. Right Boss?"

'This guy would be the easiest to take down, if it weren't for his size` thought Yusei. The guy was all muscles and no brains as he looked like an extreme bodybuilder and his over-chatty nature had proved his lack of brains. The Boss on the other hand, was scrawny, but looked like he could outwit even the smartest of people. Together, the thugs appeared to make a lethal combination.

The Boss groaned at his subordinate's behaviour. Sure the guy's strong but he wasn't too bright either.

It was then that the Boss felt a hand on his shoulder, he tried to turn around but before he could his legs were kicked out from under him. (A/N: Notice something similar about it?) Yusei had just about enough time to get out of the way when a giant arm went for where his face had been.

Using his smarts, Yusei used his speed to dodge another attack that muscles had thrown at him. Yusei would've gone in and punched the guy but it would've done no damage to muscles and only injure himself because the guy was built like a wall. There were only two places Yusei could think to aim for…the nose or the groin.

Bringing his left leg back, Yusei then swung his foot forward and hit the guy dead on in the groin. With muscles doubled over in pain, the Boss decided they were no match for Yusei at this point. Grabbing his partner, Boss turned tail and left dragging his partner with him.

After they had gone Yusei turned to the others to see if they were all right. After making sure they were Yusei turned to Rally.

"Rally what's going on here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Explanations of a Friendlier Kind**

"Rally what's going on here?"

"What do ya mean Yus?" Asked Rally. He was confused as to why Yusei would ask that question; surely he knew that when he left people would try and take over their hideout. "If it's about those thugs..." Rally would have continued, but Yusei cut him off.

"No. I mean with these cloaked creeps I just saw and that dragon that they had with them." Rally looked confused for a moment before realising what Yusei meant.

"Well the cloaks say they're part of an organisation...but I don't know which one and I don't know nothing about no dragon." Explained Rally.

"The cloaked figures that I saw today had a dragon and they sounded a lot like the people you were talking about to those thugs." Yusei explained. "They said they wanted Satellite to rise up against the city and I'm guessing they're gonna use that dragon to do it."

"What was the dragon like?" enquired Rally

"It was unlike any duel monster I've seen before, but I'll tell you one thing Rally from the sounds of it...it was in pain!" Yusei exclaimed and with that walked towards the door. "I'm just getting some fresh air...I'll come back in, in a minute." He called on his way out.

A little while after Yusei left, Nervin and the others started to regain consciousness. Looking round they saw that Rally was Okay and the crooks were nowhere to be found.

"Rally what happened...where are those crooks?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you beat em by yourself!" said Tank. "Cos if you did, then that's just embarrassing."

"Well it wasn't just me that got rid of those thugs, it was..." Just as Rally was going to explain who else it was, Yusei walked in the room. Completely forgetting about the thugs, Nervin and the others ran to meet Yusei. They moved over to the Sofa where Rally decided to join them.

"Yusei, when did you get here?"

"So how does it feel to be king?"

"So are you and Jack together now?" asked Yusei's friends all at the same time.

After Yusei had made out what his friends had said, he decided to answer. "I got here a little while ago and managed to help Rally out of a tight spot." Knowing that Yusei was talking about when the thugs had knocked them unconscious, they motioned for him to continue. "I feel normal being "the king" except that I keep getting mobbed by reporters. And finally...No we are not together...what made you think we were Blitz?"

Blitz smiled before answering, "Just that you always had chemistry with him and now that you beat him, you and he are living together. Right?"

"No we are not living together, I made new friends in the city and they're letting me stay in their apartment, cos, their parents are away a lot of the time." Yusei looked at his friends faces; they all looked sad and disappointed. "hey...just because I made new friends, doesn't mean my older ones get swept aside...I'm here today because I wanted to see you." This seemed to cheer them up greatly. "So now that you know what's been happening to me, why don't you tell what's been happening in Satellite and with you guys."

"He knows about the cloaks and what they've been saying." explained Rally. "He wants to know more about them."

"Well, why didn't you say so...all we know is that they're part of an organisation, but they won't say what it's called. I guess they don't want people knowing where they operate. But one of them said their name was Divine and that he was leading their operation against the city." Explained Nervin. "Why do you ask?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth." said Yusei, he was hoping that his friends would just drop the subject. His friends were going to ask why Yusei was interested again, when his cell phone rang.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Yusei nicely, but his tone soon changed. "WHAT...What do you mean Jack and Crow are missing?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**To be continued...**

**I know, I know this was a slow chapter...but I needed it in there...**

**So what do you think???**


End file.
